


Sexual favours

by danglinghearts



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danglinghearts/pseuds/danglinghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whore!Aaron puts in a downpayment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual favours

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag for the 22/09/2010 and 23/09/2010 episodes.

That evening they were lying side by side on their bed, each deep in their own thoughts.

Jackson was still a bit wary at Aaron’s sudden change of heart, but maybe the pleas of his friends and family to pay Mickey back had finally got through to him. Jackson decided he should have some faith in his boyfriend and start trusting him. And maybe he could take some advantage of the whole situation. 

“You do know,” he said, pulling Aaron out of his own musings, “that _you_ are gonna have to pay me for the repairs I’ll be doing to Terry’s office tomorrow?”

Aaron snorted. “Good luck trying to get any money out of me. Between paying back Cain and paying rent to Paddy, I’ll be skint for the rest of my life.”

Jackson looked over at his scowling boyfriend, grinned and slowly began trailing his finger down Aaron’s naked chest. “There are other ways to pay me back that don’t involve money.”

Aaron turned to look at him. “What? You want me to service your van for free or something?”

Jackson’s fingers made their way upwards again and he began to trace circles around Aaron’s nipples. He looked Aaron in the eye and waggled his eyebrows. “I was thinking more like... sexual favours.”

Aaron’s eyes widened almost comically. “Yeah? What’d you have in mind?”

Jackson got up from the bed to lean against the bedroom door, leaving a confused Aaron behind on the bed.

“What are you waiting for? On your knees, now!”

Jackson could see Aaron struggling, torn between his desire for sex and his automatic refusal to obey so obvious an order. There was a beat of silence until Aaron got off the bed and moved to stand in front of Jackson, looking him in the eyes defiantly, arms crossed over his naked chest. Jackson could see Aaron’s jaw clenching but he could also see the obvious tenting in his tracksuit bottoms. 

He nodded his head. “Go on, on your knees!”

Aaron’s eyes narrowed, but he sank down to the floor. Jackson looked down at Aaron staring up at him, his eyes dark blue with lust, chest heaving and flushed red. Jackson decided to keep his t-shirt on and pulled his boxers only down far enough to free his semi-hard dick. 

“Suck it!”

Aaron was still glaring at him, not making any move towards obeying Jackson’s order. Jackson moved his hips forward, nudging his dick against Aaron’s mouth. “Come on, you know what to do.”

Aaron broke his defiant stare to look at Jackson’s cock inches from his face. He looked back up at Jackson, but opened his mouth and licked a wet stripe over the entire length of the cock before him.

Jackson sucked in a breath at the surge of arousal rushing through his body as his dick swelled to full hardness. Having a so obviously reluctant Aaron submit to him was an incredible turn on, and one that he hoped to be able to explore further in the future.

Aaron finally decided to play his part properly and took hold of the base of Jackson’s cock with one hand as he continued to lick and nip all around the hard shaft.

Jackson let his head fall back against the door and became lost in the enjoyment of the warm tingling sensations spreading through his body. 

Jackson was pulled away from his thoughts when he felt Aaron stop and slip his cock from his mouth and looked down in time to see Aaron pulling his own hard, red cock from his trackies and start to stroke himself.

Jackson quickly lifted Aaron’s chin. “Oh no! This is about me! Hands off!”

He could see the indignation and anger start to pool in the lust-filled blue eyes but Aaron removed his hand from his cock.

“This is your down payment. You’re getting ME off. Do I make myself clear?” Jackson put all the authority he had in his voice and silently hoped he wouldn’t end up getting punched again. They had never done any kind of role-playing before and a part of him feared Aaron might misread the situation.

Jackson could see Aaron’s body start to tremble with what he thought was anger but soon realised was lust. Jackson’s mind boggled at the realisation of what he saw before him. _Aaron liked being dominated? Oh, he’d be an angry and rebellious sub, but so very willing._

“Don’t touch yourself! You’re not allowed to cum until I tell you, understood?” Aaron glared at him but very slightly nodded his head. “Good. Now, suck my cock!”

Jackson saw Aaron’s dick bob up against his stomach at his barked order and knew he’d been right. Aaron took Jackson’s cock back in his mouth and let his tongue swirl around it as he took it in as deep as he could without choking.

The endorphin rush that flowed through Jackson’s body at successfully dominating his stubborn boyfriend, combined with the warmth, wetness and suction around his cock soon had him on the verge of orgasm. He pushed Aaron’s head back and his cock slid from red swollen lips with an obscene and loud slurping noise. 

He held Aaron’s head back with one hand on his cropped hair and started to frantically toss off with his other. He noticed Aaron’s hands making their way down to his own precum leaking erection again. “DO NOT touch yourself. Put your hands against the door.”

Aaron growled but obeyed and placed his hands against the wood on either side of Jackson’s thighs. Jackson was still pulling his slick cock and felt the telltale tingle travelling fast from his spine to his balls. The flesh in his hand swelled and he shot his load all over Aaron’s flushed, naked chest, some of it even ending up on his neck and chin.

The look of surprise on Aaron’s face was the last thing he noticed before he zoned out in a post-orgasmic haze.

* * *

Coming back to himself only seconds later, Jackson opened his eyes to see Aaron still sitting in the same position but absent-mindedly licking a drop of cum from his chin. Jackson was surprised to feel another stab of arousal course through his body so soon after such an intense orgasm.

Aaron looked up at him expectantly, not making a move from his position but leaking precum on his wooden floor. Jackson was happy to see that Aaron was still obeying his ‘no touching’ order and knew just how to reward him for it. 

“Stand up.”

Aaron stood up carefully, his knees obviously hurting from kneeling on the hard floor for so long. 

Jackson secretly marveled at the beauty standing before him. Bare chest, flushed red and streaked with the white lines of Jackson’s cum, trackies pulled down to reveal a straining erection, dark red and gleaming with precum, Aaron’s face was flushed too, his breathing shallow and eyes glazed and darkened with lust.

Jackson paused for a second to let his gaze wander until he heard a whine escape Aaron’s red, swollen lips. 

“Stay there. Don’t move, don’t touch yourself until I come back.”

He turned away and placed his hand on the doorknob but was quickly drawn back to Aaron at the sound of a frustrated growl. He moved closer and stroked Aaron’s cheek softly.

“You did very good, obeying me. And I am going to reward you. In a minute. I’m just gonna make sure we don’t run into Paddy on our way to the bathroom, okay?” He spoke in a soft, soothing tone, as if to calm a skittish, nervous animal. Aaron’s eyes - the blue irises almost overtaken by the black pupils - stared back at him and Aaron nodded his understanding. 

Jackson silently opened the bedroom door and listened carefully. He heard Paddy puttering around in the kitchen, probably clearing the last of the dishes. Jackson was counting on him to watch some tv before retiring to bed. Hazel had gone off on a night out in town with Viv and, knowing his mother, probably wouldn’t be back until late, if at all.

Jackson grabbed Aaron’s hand and quickly dragged him across the hallway towards the bathroom. He wondered briefly what a sight they’d make if Paddy - god forbid - did decide to come upstairs at that moment.

A second later he’d locked the bathroom door behind them and let go of Aaron’s hand. Aaron was standing still, but Jackson could see the strain of not being allowed any release. 

“Take your trousers off.” He said, his voice muffled by the t-shirt he was pulling over his head. When he could see again, Aaron was standing naked, trackies in a heap beside his feet and hands clenched in fists by his side. Jackson turned on the shower and pushed his own boxers down before motioning Aaron over and pulling him in the shower stall with him, closing the door and sealing them in a warm, wet cocoon. 

He turned Aaron around so that he was facing the wall and stood behind him, his chest flush against his boyfriend’s back, his awakening erection pressed against Aaron’s pert ass cheeks. Aaron moaned and rocked his hips into the tiles, desperate for any kind of friction.

Jackson whispered in his ear; “Put your hands against the wall.” He licked Aaron’s earlobe when he was obeyed yet again. He let his hands move from Aaron’s hips to his groin and firmly grabbed hold of Aaron’s rock hard cock. 

Aaron gasped and let his head fall back to rest on Jackson’s shoulder. Jackson stroked Aaron’s cock up and down with one hand using the other to manoeuvre his own hard-on between the ass cheeks and began to move his hips.

“Keep your legs together.”

Jackson spread his own legs a bit as he grabbed hold of Aaron’s hip and slowly fucked the tight tunnel Aaron’s closed legs and ass provided. Every time the head of his cock brushed over Aaron’s entrance and rubbed over the stretch of skin leading to his balls, a shudder of pleasure ran through Aaron’s body. 

Jackson turned his head a little so he could whisper into Aaron’s ear. 

“You liked that, didn’t you? Obeying my orders? You liked giving all the control to me. Me, telling you exactly what to do. Refusing you any kind of relief until I say so. Like you were made only to pleasure me.”

Aaron groaned, baring more of his strong neck and Jackson took the hint. The hand that had been holding onto Aaron’s hip now held his neck, tilting his head even further back, making his entire body stretch out even more.

Jackson was now pulling Aaron off fast and firmly as he continued to thrust his hips. Aaron moaned and Jackson knew neither of them would last much longer.

“Beg for it.”

“Jack- Jay. Please Jay, let me cum.”

Jackson felt his cock twitch as Aaron’s cock began to swell in his hand. 

“Come for me. NOW!”

Aaron’s body arched against him and white streaks of cum shot against the tiles. Overwhelmed by this sight and the feel of Aaron’s body pulling taut against him pushed Jackson over the edge and with one final thrust he came for the second time that night. 

Jackson didn’t have time to catch his breath as Aaron sagged against him, his knees giving way. He put his arms around Aaron’s chest and held him until his breathing calmed and the strength returned to his legs. Standing under the hot spray they continued to stand chest to back, enjoying the relaxing effect of the water on their bodies.

After a quick wash before the water turned cold, they made a dash for the bedroom. A quick dry off was deemed enough and they tumbled into bed, sated and together.


End file.
